New Year,New Challenges
by 1Dprincess26
Summary: Etty is going back to hogwarts with her brother Harry but what challenges will they face this year. Sequel to Meeting My Brother.
1. The Weasley's

Chapter 1: The Weasley's

Etty's POV

I had spent my whole summer at the Weasley's and it was so fun! I practically played quiddictch everyday and I got along with Ginny.

"So Ginny are you ready and excited to go to hogwarts?" I asked her.

"Yeah and can I tell you something Etty?" She asked in reply.

"Sure go ahead."

"I kind of have a crush on your brother."

"Oh that's okay. Everyone crushes on someone."

"Thanks for being supportive."

"Well if anyone could be my brother's girlfriend it would be you."

"Thanks Etty."

"Not a problem Gin."

"Girls come down here someone's here to see you." shouted up the stairs.

"Okay Mrs.W." I replied and we went downstairs and saw...

"Harry!" I exclaimed running to my brother. I jumped up and huggedhim.

"I missed you Etty." He said.

"I got your letters." I told him.

" I never got yours because a house Elf was hiding them."

"Say what?"

"Long story..."

"You should have seen it Etty we busted him out of there and it was wicked." Fred said.

"Why didn't you take me?" I asked.

"Well we kind of forgot."

"How could you forget you fellow pranker? I'm going to get you for this."

"We know." They said in unison.

"Come on children we're going to diagon alley." said and we used the flu powder when Harry got lost I was slightly worried but when we found him I was relieved. But when we got pulled into a news photo by Lockhart I was apalled he was fame hungry. I got on the train with Ginny but where were those boys?


	2. Those Boys

Chapter 2: Those Boys

Etty's POV

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked Ginny.

"I don't know but my mum is going to have Ron's head!" Ginny joked and I giggled in reply.

"Well we better go in." We walked in and Ginny had to go out by herself with the first years.

"Don't worry Ginny when you get sorted into gryffindor you can sit next to me." I told her and hugged her before she got off the train. Ginny got into gryffindor. She hugged me after she sat down. Then after dinner we went back to the common room.

"I still worry about the boys were could they be?" I asked my self and then in they stormed.

"Were have you been!" I shouted at them hugging them.

"Calm down Etty! You sound like my mum!" Ron said.

"Well you scared Ginny and I!"

"Something blocked the platform and so we had to fly the car here." Harry said.

"Oh Ron your mum is going to kill you!" I told him.

"I know I'm dreading her hearing about this." Ron said.

"Oh you'll be okay pet." I said patting Ron's head and then we went to bed. The next day when Ron got the Howler I laughed. Ginny and I had some of the same classes so we sat next to each other. It was going to be a pretty awesome year.


	3. It Begins

Chapter 3: It begins

Etty's POV

"I still can't believe you have to help Lockhart write letters!" I told Harry.

"Well it could be worse I could've been working with Filch and ." He replied.

"Well I'll see you later, bye Harry."

"Bye sis." He walked into Lockhart's office and I went back to the great hall for dinner.

"We should go and get your brother so he can eat." Hermione suggested.

"I agree." I said we walked off to Lockhart's office when we found Harry he was talking about voices and I heard them too a light hissing and someone saying 'Kill...Kill!" and "So hungry so long." It was really creepy.

"Harry I hear them too." I said and we ran in the direction of the voice. We found and Filch blamed Harry and myself.

"Filch we didn't do it you know that I was the only student that liked and Harry would never do that." I explained to him.

"Your right I'm sorry Etty but I still don't like him." Filch said.

"I know."

"I want everyone out and back to their dormitories. Everyone except you four." Dumbledore said and we stayed.

"Now what happened here?" He asked.

"Well we were at the feast and we thought we should go get Harry so he could eat and we got lost and found ." I explained to Dumbledore.

"Well then you four may go." We ran off and went back to the corridors I wanted to know what that writing on the wall meant 'the chamber has been opened, Enemies of the heir beware.' What was going to happen?


	4. Parsletongue

Chapter 4: Parsletongue

Etty's POV

Lockhart was starting a dueling club and we were going to duel in teams.

"So who wants to go first? How about Harry and Etty on one team?" Lockhart picked Harry and myself.

"And how about Weasley and..."

"Weasley's wand is terribly damage he wouldhurt countless others including himself. How about Malfoy?" Snape suggested.

"And his partner?" Lockhart questioned.

"I'm sure Malfoy can handle two on one."

"If you insist."

"On 3... 1...2...3!"

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted at my brother.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at him. "No one hurts my brother!"

"Serpensortia!" A snake flew out of Draco's wand and was coming at me.

"hhsssssaaa aahhsssih isssssssaaa hisssss!" Harry was hissing but he really was saying 'stop that's my sister'. The snake stopped coming towards me and towards my hufflepuff friend Mary.

"haaaaah sssaaaah hhhaeeee!" I hissed trying to say 'stop she's my friend'.

"What the hell Etty? Are you trying to kill me?" She asked Harry and I ran out of the room with Hermione and Ron behind us.

"Why didn't you tell us you two could speak parsletongue?" Ron asked.

"I didn't know. What about you Harry?" I asked my brother.

"Neither did I what's so wrong about it?" Harry asked.

"Harry,Etty, Salazar Slytherin was a parseltongue." Hermione said.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"That means you like his great-great-great-great-great grandchildren!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous Ron." I exclaimed.

"Ridiculous or not something strange is happening and now you two might be getting blamed. This isn't normal." Hermione said and we walked to the common room. I didn't want to be looked upon like I was a murderer and the heir of slytherin Harry and I were innocent. I just wish there was some way to prove it to everyone else.


	5. The Diary and Hagrid?

Chapter 5: The Diary and Hagrid?

Etty's POV

"Harry where are we going?" I asked Harry was pulling me along to somewhere.

"The bathroom. Myrtle's bathroom it's flooded." Harry said.

"Oh then let's go!" we ran to the bathroom. Myrtle was crying.

"Myrtle are you okay? What happened would you float down here and tell me?" I asked her she flew down and kind of hugged me.

"Someone threw a book at me Etty and it was awful." She said.

"I know you don't like it when people throw things at you. Because they do it because it goes through huh?"

"Yes and they shouldn't throw things at me just because I can't feel it."

"I know will you tell us where this book is?"

"It's in that stall over there." She said and I went and picked it up.

"Hmm thanks Myrtle and please don't cry anymore it makes me sad." I told her.

"Okay thanks Etty." She replied and we went back to the common room.

_midnight many hours later..._

"Okay let's do this Harry." I said and we opened the diary and it was blank?

"Well what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Let's try writing in it." I suggested.

"Yeah."

italic= Tom writing in diary

'Hello we're Harry and Etty Potter.' I wrote

_"Hello I'm Tom Riddle." The Diary wrote back_

'Do you know about the chamber of secrets?'

_"Yes."_

'Can you tell us?'

_'No, but I can show you let me take you back fifty years ago. January 5th 1956_

**(A/N I don't know if that was actually when Tom was at the school I'm just guessing.)**

We were sucked into the diary.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked Harry.

"I think Tom actually brought us back to when the chamber was opened the first time." He said we then found Tom and followed him to see what happened when he showed Hagrid I wanted to go crazy and leave but we couldn't yet. When we got back to our Hogwarts I went mental.

"Harry there is no way Hagrid could have done that! He just couldn't have!" I exclaimed.

"And so you think Tom was lying?!" Harry shouted.

"Well Hagrid has taken care of me since mom and dad died so forgive me for believing him over a stupid diary!"

"Etty wait I'm sorry! I don't really believe it was Hagrid either, but we don't have a lot to go on."

"Well we should investigate further please Harry, Hagrid is like a father to me."

"I promise Etty we'll prove he's innocent."

"Thanks Harry." I hugged him and then we both went to the dorms I just hoped we did prove Hagrid innocent.


	6. Hermione and Ginny

Chapter 6: Hermione and Ginny.

We had a qudditch game today and I was pumped.

"Wood the game has been canceled." McGonagal said as we walked out to the field.

"But professor you can't cancel quidditch." Oliver said distraught.

"Wood I'm the team advisor I believe I can. Harry and Etty find and come with me." She said and we grabbed Ron from the common room and followed her to the hospital wing.

"Hermione! No!" I said running to my best friends bedside.

"She was found outside of the library she had this in her hands does it mean anything?" McGonagal asked showing us a hand mirror.

"No I never saw her with it." Harry said.

"Oh well never mind I'll leave you three here." She walked off and we were left saddened by Hermione's petryfied state. I cried and so did the boys not that they would admit it. I just wished that none off this was happening. Someone also stole the diary from our Dorm so we didn't have that anymore. Ginny cam up to me the next day and she was crying.

"Etty?" Ginny came up to me sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong Gin?" I asked her.

"Something's been happening to me."

"What?"

"That's the thing I want to tell you but I can't he won't let me."

"Who won't let you?"

"I can't tell you he'll hurt me."

"Ginny please try."

"Let me write it down I'll try really hard just don't let anything happen to me!" She wrote down a name.

"I have to go before he finds out just please don't tell anyone not even Harry or Ron."

"I promise Ginny I'll keep your secret." She quickly left the room and I saw the name she wrote on the paper.

_Tom Riddle_


	7. It Ends Now

Chapter 8: It Ends Now

Etty's POV

"I just wish you were here to help us Hermione." I said holding her hand I noticed a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand.

"Harry look at this!" I said pulling him into the hallway. "It's about something called a basilisk and how spiders fear it."

"But how would it be getting around the school?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's answered that for us. Pipes." Harry said.

"Quick hide we're going to be caught." Ron said noticing that teachers were coming round the hallway they didn't see us but we followed them. There was another message 'Her skeleton will lie in chamber forever'. Ginny was down there McGonagal had said so and if we didn't go down there with Lockhart I would lose one of my best friends.

"We have to go down there Ginny tried telling me about this and she would only write down a name. She made me promise not to tell you I'm so sorry!" I confessed.

"So who did this?" Harry asked.

"Tom Riddle he must somehow be controlling her from the grave, we have to go save her!"

"It's okay Etty you just wanted to help her." Ron said after that we went to Lockhart's office.

"Lockhart what are you doing?!" I exclaimed while he was packing his things.

"I am um leaving!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no you are not! That is my best friend down there and if she dies her blood is on your hands!" I said pointing my wand at his throat.

"You wouldn't Etty, you're such a sweet girl." He reached out to pet my head.

"Don't you dare touch me! And I WOULD!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"And I will be exposing you as a fraud."

"Fine! I deserve it."

We walked to Myrtle's bathroom and she told us how she died and the sink she pointed to.

"Harry there's a snake on this snake! Come here!" I said and he ran over to me.

"Maybe we have to use parsletongue to get it open." He suggested and we said 'open' in parsletongue in unison. The sinks opened and a hole appeared.

"You first professor." I insisted.

"I couldn't possibly-ahhhhh!" We pushed him in.

"I bet he made it let's go." We all jumped in and fell in a pile of bones.

"Yuck! I think it's this way." I pointed to the left side of the room.

"Not so fast! You're not going anywhere! This is the end of the line I'll tell them how you three cringed at the site of her cold battered body and how I defeated the beast. Obliviate! AHH!" Lockhart said and flew backwards.

"Ooof! Hello! Who are you?" He asked me.

"Harry he lost his memory! He's a blank slate." I shouted.

"Good let's go!" He said and I ran to Harry then the whole room rumbled. Harry and I were seperated on the side the chamber was on with Ron and Lockhart were on the other.

"We'll go find her Ron I promise." I said and then we went to thechamber's opening. We said 'open' again in parsletongue and it opened. We walked into the chamber and saw Ginny limp and Tom.

"Get away from her!" I screamed at him.

"Oh Harry and Etty so nice of you to show up." He said.

"We know everything Tom so just tell us why?" Harry asked.

"Do you not see? How could you two beat the greatest evil wizard of his time when you were infants? Just by him touching your foreheads? How? How?!" He shouted.

"Why do you care about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry I think he is Voldemort." I told him.

"You're right my dear Etty." He replied and then he did his weird fire name anagram thing. "And now it's time to die. hasss iss ahhssssss sssaaaa." I knew what was happening he was calling the basilisk getting ready to kill us. Harry tried to stop him by using parsletongue but it was to late he was to loyal to Tom. We ran and distracted him for a minute.

"Fawkes!" I shouted as the pheonix flew in dropping the sorting hat and blinded the basilisk.

"Harry!" I shouted to him and tossed him the sword. "Kill it quick!" Harry stabbed the basilisk with it and he died. Harry then clutched his arm.

"Too bad, the poison's lethal pity poor, sweet Etty will lose her brother." Tom said.

"No your wrong." I said and grabbed the fang from Harry and stabbed the diary multiple times he writhed in pain and dissapeared.

"Ah! Harry, Etty you came for me." Ginny said life returning to her.

"I know Ginny Tom's gone." I told her hugging her quickly.

"Oh no! Harry you're hurt!" Ginny said.

"Oh no Harry! Wait I still have some of Hagrid's fairy water it can heal people." I said and dripped the drops on Harry's wound The venom dripped out. Harry's breathe qquickened and he gained more color and was okay again. "You're okay!" I hugged my brother but only after I wiped off the venom. Fawkes flew all of us back up to the castle. I pet him and got him a mouse as a thank you gift. Everyone was okay. This was finally over.


	8. Happy Again

Chapter 9: Happy again

Etty's POV

Everything was finally back to normal the basilisk was dead and so was Tom. Harry and I were called to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert Lemon." I said and the passage opened and we walked up.

"Professor Dumbledore? You wanted to see us?" I asked.

"Ah come up Etty,Harry I've been expecting you." He said and we followed him deeper into his office. I noticed the bloody sword of Gryffindor.

"Harry it's the sword!" I said.

"Ah yes and do you know why you found the sword in the hat that Fawkes sent down there?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir, not a clue." Harry replied.

"Because the sword reveals itself to any true gryffindor who truly needs it."

"So we are meant to be in gryffindor and not slytherin?" I asked.

"Yes and did you know that when Voldemort tried to kill Harry and yourself a bit of his power landed in you two including parsletongue." He told us.

"So that's why we could hear the basilisk!" I said.

"Exactly."

"I hate to intrude but I'm just wanted to see if you were still here headmaster." I heard Lucius Malfoy walk in.

"I'm afraid that I won't be leaving thank to mr and ms potter we have no need for me to leave or for our marvelous school to close." Dumbledore replied.

"Well let's always hope that the potters will be here to save the day. Come on you!" Lucius hit someone behind him and we saw Dobby who Harry had told me about.

"Dobby? Your the Malfoy's house elf." I asked him.

"Let's go Dobby!" Lucius hissed and ran out of the office Harry noticed the diary.

"Can we keep this?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded I put my beanie inside and Harry put in a sock. We ran off for Malfoy.

" ! !" I said chasing after him.

"What?!" He hissed at Harry and myself.

"You left this in Dumbledore's office."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did that day in Diagon Alley? You slipped it into Ginny's cauldron."

" Uggh. Here Dobby don't say I never gave you anything." He hissed and chucked it at Dobby's face he gasped at the pain. Then he looked up at us with those big green eyes.

"Open it." I whispered to him and he gazed happily at the hat and sock.

"Come Dobby!" Lucius hissed.

"Master has given Dobby a hat and a sock! Dobby is free." dobby told him and I lifted my head to reveal my missing beanie and Harry his missing sock.

"Why you ignorant little! You two cost me my servant! You are going to suffer the same fate as your parents! AVAD-oof!" He was blasted backwards and Dobby was infront of us.

"You will not hurt Harry and Etty Potter!" Dobby shouted and with a slightly damaged ego Lucius walked out of the school.

"Thank you Harry and Etty Potter."

"Just do us a favor never try to save us again." Harry joked.

"Yes."

"Harry come on we're going to be late!" I told him and we ran to the great hall.

"Hermione your okay!" I said seeing her and running to give her a hug.

"I missed you, best friend thanks for getting my hint." She said.

"You're welcome." I said and then we heard the door slammed.

"Sorry i'm late some bloddy bird named Errol got lost delivering my release papers." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid!"I shouted and ran to hug him.

"Etty and Harry I missed you two."

"I missed you too your like my dad."

"And your like my daughter." I was so happy Hagrid was back, Hermione was back, Tom was gone and Ginny was okay. Everyone was happy again.


End file.
